User blog:SubZeroCreativity/"Hacker" Stories
Story 1: Forgotten Information This hacker story was after I quit in the Level reset update (I returned in the Void update) i can't belive that wasn't a hacker! I was in a tribe, when one of my tribe members grabbed an item and gave it to me. It was flying, and I thought you can only put it down and pick it up, but it flies! Some days later, I saw my friend, PrincessSparkly2, doing the same thing. She said I could have done the same thing. And I noticed something: that I was dumb. Story 2: Not really a hacker? The second time I saw a hacker, they were nice. They had a flying squad raft! I jumped on with my tribe and the hacker, and we flew up to the Sky island. It was a better way to fly up than use the sky rope (because it was broken)! Later, when I discovered this Wiki, I saw a glitch that said that you can put a stone/ice cube under the rafts to make them fly. Again, I realized that I was dumb and returned back to reading random articles on the wiki. Story 3: Glitch not patched/No more exploits? This hack was the same thing as Story 2. I was starting out on a starter island and suddenly, 2 gods on a flying squad raft came up to me! I knew a trick to escape, so I quit the game when they touched the island with their feet. Luckily, all my items saved. But then I remembered that this was a glitch, so I just played as normal. Story 4: GIA (unknown) and CoolBasher (male) CoolBasher had a very cool friend! Their name was Gia, and guess what? This time they actually WERE a hacker! When going up to the sky island, they teleported to us! They could also run fast! When I placed the Spirit Key, They ran faster than a cheetah! They were a god, too, so who needs a god when you can have a HACKER GOD? They even revealed to us the GOLDEN EGG! After that, we all killed the Lonely God (for me it was the first time!). We also went through the underwater caves, hunted easter eggs, went back to our old base at Ice Island, and killed Wealthy God and Hateful God! If you are here, GIA and CoolBasher, We thank you! (At this time, I was also with my friends LolingGirl7 and PrincessSparkly2) Bonus Story 1: The Peaceful Server? In Booga Booga, it's kill or be killed. But in this server, it's none of that. How did I know about this server? Well, how everyone does; I joined a random server. When I got to the Savannah Island, A god just hit me, but I knew it was on acciedent. I "spied" on the god a little, but they said they didn't kill. I was going afk to write this story, but then, someone killed me! I didn't think it was the god, MintyMeerkat. Maybe no server culd ever be perfect in Booga Booga, but I know one that is... Bonus Story 2: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Me and PrincessSparkly2 wanted to test a private server, so she bought one (she had Builder's Club, and I didn't have any robux.). It was very peaceful, and it was amazing without any ememies! Although we did get bored. I think the server should be used for grinding instead of playing. Some days later, it was gone. Category:Blog posts